Ships in the Night
by ScarletRoseAngel
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is the Captain of the well known pirate ship The Black Dragon. Lucy Hearfilia is the Captain of the fairly known pirate ship known as The Celestial Star. When the two come face to face will there battle end in blood and tears or something the two hasn't known for a long time.
1. Chapter 1 The Celestial Star

Chapter 1: The Celestial Star

All was quiet as the young blonde captain stared off at the horizon. Her brown eyes searched the sea as if it held the answers to the questions that kept going through the 17 year olds mind. Sighing she turned around and looked at the deck. It was hard to believe that only 9 months ago it was nothing more than scrap wood and now it was one of the finest ships in Fiore. She leaned against the railing as she remembered the day her eyes had landed on The Celestial Star.

**Flashback 9 months ago:**

** She had been walking through the port town of Hargeon. When she had overheard two women talking about a man named Captain Crux who was selling his ship The Celestial Star. "Um, excuse me" she asked the two women. "Yes" the first woman acknowledged her. "Well I was wondering where I could find Captain Crux?" she implied hoping they knew where he was. "You'll find him at the port." The second women answered.**

** "How will I find him, the ports huge." The girl asked with a hint of worry in her voice. "You'll know him when you see him. My names Viola by the way and this is my friend Christina." The second women answered. In turn the girl introduced herself to the two before saying farewell. "Bye" Viola yelled to the retreating figure. "Farewell and good luck!" Christina added as the two waved to there new friend. As she walked down the boardwalk saw many boats and many captains. **

**She asked them if they were Captain Crux, they just shook there heads and said sorry. Just when the blonde was about to give up she saw an old man in a fishers chair in front of a massive boat that looked like it had seen better days. He wore a captains hat on that was blue which was strange and a leather jacket on with some leather boots. As she got closer she heard him snoring. She debated in head whether or not to wake him up when suddenly she heard him grunt. She looked to see him opening his blue eyes as he sat up in his chair. **

**He sat up so quickly that it leaned back and the chair fell with the man in it. "Are you ok sir?" the teen asked rushing to his side. "I'm alright." The man answered shooing away the blonde. The man got and dusted off his coat before looking at the girl. "Who are yeh anyway?" he asked with his voice dipped with suspicion. "My names Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." The blonde replied before adding "Are you Captain Crux."**

**So this is my first story let me know what you think and until next time this is the ScarletRoseAngel signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2 Captain Crux

Chapter 2: Captain Crux

**The old man eyed the girl with a hint of suspicion on his face before it cracked into a grin. "That would be me, how may I be of service malady." The man said surprising the blonde. "Well I was wondering if your ship was for sale." Captain Crux looked shocked and was silent. Lucy decided to break the silence by asking him "What's the matter?" "Well you see I'm just surprised that anyone came." Captain Crux answered truthfully. **

**"How come?" the blonde pried eager to find out. "You must be new to Hargeon" the man paused before continuing "You see The Celestial Star has a warrant above her head, you see she's being hunted." "Hunted, what do you mean?" the blonde asked worry filling her very being. The man sighed before explaining "You see when The Celestial Star was built the captain was a women. She had built the ship in hopes of becoming one of the best pirate hunters in the world. **

**She was tough and fearsome and feared by many pirates, she took them out one after another until she met her maker the captain of the Black Dragon, Igneel Dragneel." "Wait you mean The Igneel Dragneel!" the blonde interrupted. "Yes and don't interrupt." Captain Crux scolded before resuming the story. "Our captain fell head over heels for him and made an alliance with him. Together they took over the seas and were unstoppable. **

**Until one day our captain Grandine tricked him and had him captured. It had been a trick, a delusion all this time. We were all shocked, Igneel most of all. At the time 13 years had passed and they had already had a son and a daughter. After that Grandine left and Igneel had been taken away. Her son had been hurt most out of everyone and he changed. His heart became dark and he took his fathers place as the new captain of The Black Dragon." **

**He stopped for a moment letting the blonde absorb the information. He then took a deep breath before continuing "Ever since that day he has sworn vengeance on The Celestial Star and on his mother." Lucy was silent for a moment processing what she had just heard. "What happened to her?" Lucy whispered. "After that day she was never the same again." Captain Crux said "She left a week later handing me the position seeing as I was her first mate."**

**Lucy glanced at the sad captain, his eyes held pain and misery. Lucy knew there was more to the story but decided to leave it at that, at least for now anyways. "So" Lucy started, changing the topic "How come you're selling the ship?" The captain was silent for a moment before answering "She deserves to be happy." He answered with a serious look on his face. "What do you mean?" the blonde asked. **

**"They say a ship without a captain isn't a ship at all." Captain Crux answered staring off into the horizon. Lucy looked to were the captain was looking but all she saw was blue seas. The very confused blonde asked "I thought you were the captain?" Captain Crux smiled and looked at her. Moments passed before the captain replied not looking at her **

**"I was but now she needs someone, someone like you who can turn the page to the next chapter. Who can start a new, and bring The Celestial Star to its former glory." Captain Crux then took off his blue captains' hat and placed it on the surprised blonde's head. He then stood up and saluted the new captain saying "Aye captain, reporting for duty!"**

**End of Flashback: Back to present day**

Lucy smiled touching that hat that was placed on her head. She then looked out to the horizon again except this time she didn't like what she saw.

**Hey guys I finally uploaded the next chapter. I made this one a little longer but originally Chapters 1 and 2 were suppose to be just one chapter. Anyway until next time this is the ScarletRoseAngel signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Predator and the Prey

Chapter 3: The Predator and the Prey Part 1

**Natsus' P.O.V **

It had been nine months ago that The Celestial Star had set sail once again. I had thought I would never have to hear that bloody ships name again! I had been shocked to find to find out the captain was a girl. At first I had hoped it was her but instead I got Blondie. Since the new captain wasn't who I was looking for I decided that I would have some fun with her instead.

For the past nine months we had been playing a game of cat and mouse. It had been amusing watching her squirm around avoiding me at all costs. It had been fun but now I was ready to pounce and finish our little game that had began nine months ago. Then I would really have some fun with her. I was closing in and would take The Celestial Star captive for good.

My plan was simple, first I would take the ship and hide it. Then I would keep the crew as prisoners in my dungeon on Dragon Island except for the captain. I have something else in mind for her. Finally I would find my mom and kill her on the very ship she took so mush pride in.

She had left us, and just for some scrap wood and a title. She had left us all alone. I still remember the day it all happened.

**Flashback 7 years ago:**

** I watched as they took my father away, his blood was splattered all over the deck and on her sword. I stared in disbelief at what I had just witnessed. My mother had betrayed my father. She looked at her sword with disgust and cleaned the blood off with her cloak. Her pink hair swayed in the wind its tips red from coming in contact with the bloodied deck. She then looked up from her sword and saw me. Her eyes widened with shock as she took me in. I looked down and realized I was covered in blood, my father's blood. I looked up at her and glared at her "I'll kill you!" I yelled at her. She seemed shocked for a second before she gave me a sad smile. The next thing she did I knew she was gone.**

**End of Flashback: Back to present day**

Ever since that day I had promised myself that I would find her and kill her. I slammed my fist on my desk causing papers to go flying everywhere. I got up from my comfortable chair and bent down to retrieve the papers. I was in my captain's quarters below deck. I felt the ship rock beneath my feet. When I was younger I use to be sea sick until my dad had discovered that mermaid tears or kisses could cure anything including motion sickness.

I would drink three drops a day and the sickness would go away. However it's rumored that the tears of a mermaid and a human's child were far more precious and rare. They say one tear and you'll be fine for a month. Unfortunately it was extremely to ever see one. The last known sighting was over 300 years ago. I'm still hoping to find one because mermaid tears are expensive and not many mermaids are willing to sell them anymore because of some past events.

I put my papers back on my desk and decided to go outside and get some fresh air. The captain's quarters held too many painful memories that it was suffocating me. As I walked onto the deck I felt my eyes adjust to the light. I searched the ocean in search of the ship that has haunted my nightmares for years.

I knew we were close and it was only a matter of time but still. I was growing impatient, and the more a predator waits the more pain its victim receives. I meandered over to my first mate and rival Gray Fullbuster. "Any sign of them" I ask already knowing the answer. Before Gray can answer one of my bravest warriors interrupts us. Erza Scarlet is one of the fiercest warriors I know. She has long red hair and mad fighting skills.

I'm glad she's on my side, I would be terrified if I had to face her. Just the thought of fighting her sends shivers down my spine. "Captain" she says bringing me out of my thoughts. "What is it Erza! I was talking to popsicle here." I complain instantly regretting as I see a dark aura appear around her. "What was that Natsu?" she questions me while giving me one of her famous death glares.

"Nothing Erza, nothing at all." I barely squeak out. "If you say so." Erza says suspiciously. "Ha, flame brains scared." Gray mocked. "Am not you pervy popsicle" I yell taking note that his shirt was missing, again. "Boys" Erza says her aura coming back. "You two better not be fighting." She threatened. At that moment Gray and I shuddered simultaneously.

We then both put our arms around each others shoulders and started acting all 'Buddy Buddy'. "Absolutely not Erza, isn't that right Natsu." Gray said. "Aye" I added hoping it was convincing enough. I guess it worked since she calmed down and looked at me. "Natsu, you better come see this." Erza says. With that being said I follow her to the side of the ship. I look at Erza with questioning eyes. In response she gestures to the sea.

I look out and scan the horizon. At first I don't see anything until something catches my eye. Since I have really good eyes I can identify the object. A smile forms its way onto my lips as I see The Celestial Star in all of its glory. Now it was time, and like a predator stalking its prey we prepared to attack.

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long since I last updated. There were just some things going on that I had to deal with. Until next time this is the ScarletRoseAngel signing off.**


End file.
